


Too Cold for you Here

by ObtuseOctopus



Series: The Ortiz Family [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Divorce, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family Issues, Heavy Angst, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseOctopus/pseuds/ObtuseOctopus
Summary: • COMPLETE. One shot. •The divorce has been set. Lapis and Jasper Ortiz have agreed with custody over Malachite.Christmas Eve, Lapis wanted to give Malachite a positive farewell before she left with Jasper.
Relationships: Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Series: The Ortiz Family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574440
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Too Cold for you Here

The rain poured hard, the droplets slamming into the sidewalk and road. The air was thick with the scent of moist earth and soggy lichen, the night juvenile as the skies remained black with the tears of the clouds. It was winter time, and although it usually meant snow, this part of the country wasn’t known for having snow. Rather, just a lot of rain, which definitely was just as cold and chilly accompanied with winds that could slice their breath through tough blankets and jackets with ease at a temperature near below freezing.

“Come on. Pick up your feet,” Lapis urged as she trudged through the rainy sidewalks of the city, a hand over her head to help keep her dark blue beanie on. There was a few people also crazy enough to be out this time of the hour so close to eight at night, people who were bustling to get to family or friends for the winter holiday. Though they would be celebrating, all with love and care, Lapis knew that this was the first season where she would lack where others had. 

She and Jasper tried to have a relationship. Keyword;  _ tried _ . They even had gotten as far as establishing a family by bringing little Malachite into the world, and enduring hours of parenthood at its finest with a baby. But fairly recently, during Thanksgiving in fact, they had decided to… split up. It would be better for them both because they had fought so often to the point that it was more than just a harmless disputes. It damaged both of them, mentally and physically. They weren’t even able to focus on their daughter anymore. It was just… bad. Part of Lapis too also wondered if it was  _ because _ they had a baby. Because before they had to worry about a child, things had been fine. Now they weren’t. And now here she was, with her daughter, walking the streets on Christmas Eve without anybody at her side to support her much less help her.

Although the divorce was still new- hell they still were working out the kinks and getting lawyers for court- the separation system had begun. Jasper agreed that Lapis would get custody until Christmas Day, in which Malachite would then be handed over.

And it made sense when also applying into perspective Lapis’ own situation. It was justified. She had no job at the moment after the aquarium had closed a long time ago, she quit her previous job at a coffee shop after she had gotten too busy caring for her daughter, and now she was struggling. With no job on hand, how could she even afford a child? Much less herself and her bills? Jasper had a job and a better pay. It was only logical Malachite would go to someone who could actually care for her at the moment.

But this Christmas Eve night, Lapis found quiet. The rain splattered and though the streets had cars zooming by, she still continued to lead her daughter on toward the local ice rink. It was the least she could afford as a last minute Christmas present. And she needed something positive to leave off on for when she would be apart from Malachite for the first time in her life.

“I hate this,” Malachite grunted as she tailed after her mother, her hair damp as she neglected to put on her hood. She sounded miserable and as Lapis waited for the light to change at the end of the sidewalk, Lapis felt a twinge of guilt. Bringing Malachite into this world, especially now that the innocence had died and paved the way for cruel reality, only made her upset. She felt like the blame. There wasn’t much she could do either- Malachite already had seen shit that kids shouldn’t. She had gone through things, and Lapis admitted that she did things that she regretted towards Malachite. It wasn’t  _ just _ because she and Jasper fought a lot that Malachite would be better off anywhere away from her.

“We’re almost there,” Lapis promised.

“Where are we going anyway?” Malachite huffed. She had the same tone as Jasper. She was always demanding to know exactly what was happening and when, akin to a soldier needing to know coordinates. 

“You’ll see,” Lapis said. 

Once the light turned to red and then signaled for the pedestrians to cross, Lapis made sure to hold onto one of Malachite’s hands as she made her way across the street with her in tow. Malachite somewhat tried to squirm away from her, but Lapis insisted, not wanting to lose her halfway into the street.

They both crossed safely and successfully. Lapis continued to lead the way to a large building just a few blocks down, her eyes occasionally glancing back to make sure that she still had her daughter with her. “Put on your hood. You’re going to get cold.”

“So?” Malachite muttered. 

Lapis frowned. She stopped for a hot second in order to put the hood on over her daughter, who protested physically. Nonetheless, the task was over with in less than five seconds, even if both parent and child were just as stubborn as two bulls colliding head to head. 

From there, Lapis proceeded to walk onward. She ignored the rain, tuning out more to her own thoughts. She kept a mere sliver intact when it came to watching her surroundings, purely for still keeping an eye on Malachite.

Reaching the skating rink was easier said than done. But, slowly but surely, they had made it. Lapis was ready to head on inside, until she noticed a familiar vehicle parked outside the rink. She could just about feel her chest shatter the way a mug would when exposed to too much pressure.

She did her best to slip by. She did her best to ignore it. But it didn’t go the way she wanted. In fact, the driver of the vehicle saw her then stepped out of the parked truck. Lapis stopped immediately, the rain showering over her in a cold shower.

“Alright. This is what we agreed to,” Jasper began as she made her way around the vehicle and to the sidewalk, closing the door to her truck as soon as she was out. 

“No… not yet,” Lapis pleaded. “It’s still Christmas Eve…-!”

“And it’s getting late. She should be asleep by now,” Jasper reasoned. She paused once her boots hit the sidewalk, peering down at her daughter. She bore a smile, one that was warmer than any hug that Lapis could ever give to Malachite.

_ This is why Jasper is better for her... _

“I still wanted to…-“ Lapis managed time sputter only to be silenced.

“The skating rink is closed. Didn’t you see their sign? Their lights?” Jasper mentioned, most unimpressed. Lapis turned around at the statements, and found that Jasper was right. She had been too wrapped up in her mind to even see for herself the closed sign and the darkness of the windows. She felt like an absolute fool. “I’ve been here for an hour, Lapis. You didn’t show up, and I’ve been here waiting.”

“I…” Lapis said, her voice in a half whisper, birthed from the leftover squeezed air that remained compressed in her lungs.

“Come on, Mala.” Jasper reached her hand out to her daughter, and Malachite complied ever so easily as she took Jasper’s bigger hand. She was more willing with Jasper. She cooperated easier with Jasper.

_ This is why Jasper is better for her. _

Lapis watched, helplessly, willingly, as Jasper helped Malachite up into the truck, where more than likely there would also be heat and holiday music playing joyfully. She stood still, refusing to start a fuss. This was what had been agreed upon. And even if early, she wouldn’t dare fight back against how… much happier Malachite could be with Jasper than with her. So she did nothing. All she did was watch and stand, the rain being her only company.

<•>

  
  


When she had gotten back home later that night, Lapis first kicked off her shoes. She didn’t care where they landed, just as long as they weren’t soaking her feet anymore. The apartment was dark, and the door she shut behind herself brought a chill washing over her. 

It was quiet.

It was… cold.

It was  **lonely** .

Lapis took a deep breath in. She forced herself to go towards the living room, flopping down into the couch with a very heavy sigh. She was too devoid of energy to do anything. 

Although this wasn’t the home that she and Jasper used to live in together, it still carried the same amount of pressure. She swore she could still hear both their voices.

... She missed them.


End file.
